


Matt Got the Clue (1/1) Rated PG

by Bumpkin



Series: Matt [2]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was only fourteen years old and knew a secret. This wasn’t your everyday, average, run-of-the-mill type of secret either – like so-and-so had cheated on the GAT’s – no, this secret was <i>huge</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Got the Clue (1/1) Rated PG

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada…

Description: Matt is a Batman fan that has found out the secret – now he has a quandary, because that secret involves his brother of all people!

Matt Got the Clue; What Should He Do?  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated: PG

Matt was only fourteen years old and knew a secret. This wasn’t your everyday, average, run-of-the-mill type of secret either – like so-and-so had cheated on the GAT’s – no, this secret was _huge_!

You see, Matt McGinnis knew – without a doubt – that the man under the Batman mask was none other than his brother, Terry. It had been a just a week before that he had started to line up his ducks, so to speak. When he had seen his brother talking to the Commissioner very familiarly it had triggered other memories that Matt had somehow discounted or buried. He didn’t know or care which, but it didn’t matter now since they had surfaced again. Seeing the chat with Terry and Gordon had made Matt remember the incredible fight Terry had been in at the arcade a week prior, and that in turn had brought to mind other memories that all added up to only one logical conclusion.

Matt of course, had needed to be utterly and totally sure. There was no way that he was going to even think of leaping to such a conclusion, not even with what looked like incontrovertible proof in his memories. He now _needed_ to be sure. So after borrowing from Terry – without his knowledge (what he didn’t know didn’t hurt him, Matt thought) – a set of very high powered binoculars with night vision capabilities, Matt staked out the roof of the building next door to Terry’s.

For a solid week almost, Matt sat on top of that building, just waiting patiently and watching the windows of his older brother’s apartment. Finally on the Thursday, he was rewarded when Batman flew into a window that had been obviously left unlatched for just that purpose. Training the ‘borrowed’ binoculars into the room beyond the window Batman had flown into, Matt was clearly able to see when the hero pulled off his mask and Terry’s face had been revealed. Hypothesis confirmed.

Now, here he was – like any other self respecting teen on the planet – burning to tell someone, _anyone_ , the secret that was gnawing at his insides. He knew that if he could tell one person – just one – he’d be okay. But who? Who could he possibly tell and not have it blow up in his face? He had to be sure that it was someone that he trusted – someone that wouldn’t feel the need to tell anyone else…

His girlfriend Beth? She was a possibility, after all she was just as ‘Bat’-obsessed as he was – or had been – and he knew that she wasn’t just a giddy girl. Her collection was pretty serious. Heck, in some ways, her collection surpassed his own – after all, in the ‘live’ picture captures; she left him in the dust –

Waaaait-a-minute! Matt had just thought of something – Beth, along with half the freaking girls at school, mooned over Batman – which meant that he now knew they were actually mooning over _Terry_! Ugh! That was just wrong! Plus it was a mental image that he really didn’t need to have stuck in his head. There were some things that a brother was just not meant to think about in relation to his sibling. He shuddered.

Well, that left Beth out as his confidante, but he still needed to talk to someone or he was going to go insane! His mom? ‘Nothing doing, deep-six that one right now before it goes any further Matty,’ he thought to himself. God, he could just imagine the mammoth freakout that Mom would have to find out that Terry had been throwing himself into danger for all these years. Not a pretty thought at all – nope.

‘This is it,’ he mused sardonically. “I’m going to explode, and it’s going to be very messy, bloody and disgusting. There are soon going to little bits of Matt flying every which way and getting everywhere.’ Trying to calm down, he sat back and consciously attempted to empty his mind. One image kept coming back to him, like it had somehow been burned onto his retinas. Terry standing in his apartment, clad in the Batsuit from the neck down, but with the cowl off and his face exposed.

‘Terry!’ That was it, he thought triumphantly. That was the answer to his dilemma. If he had to tell someone, why not someone who already knew the secret and had proved that they were more than able to keep it? ‘Well, for the most part anyway…’ Plus, if he told Terry that he knew and how he had figured it out, perhaps he could be helping his brother stop anybody else from figuring it out. Terry couldn’t get too, too mad at him for snooping then – right?

Matt deflated – now there was another problem facing him, how was he going to tell Terry that he knew? It wasn’t something that he could just blurt out the next time he saw his brother – for some reason he didn’t think it would go over all that well. Matt snickered, oh yeah – he could just see himself wandering up to his brother and saying something dumb like, ‘So Terry – just how fast _does_ the Batmobile go?’ Oh yeah, that would fly – like a rock.

He rolled his eyes and tried to think logically for a change. Possibly the best time would be when he was next staying over at Terry’s for one of their ‘brotherly bonding’ weekends. Normally Matt hadn’t wanted to stay the night at his brother’s house – preferring instead to go home so that he could hook up with his own friends for the night. Matt thought with a grin how that had probably worked out nicely for Terry in the long run. Considering what he knew of his brother’s nocturnal activities nowadays, but perhaps, just perhaps the next time that Terry extended his invitation Matt just might take him up on it instead and throw a bit of a monkey wrench into the works.

Well, that’s one obstacle out of the way, now for the other – how was Matt going to tell his brother he knew Terry was Batman - without getting his butt thumped from here to eternity. Matt thought for a bit, and then it hit him. ‘I know!’ He would just start to talk about that Stalker guy again… and this time when he got to the end of the story and teased his brother about Batman being so cool, not a loser like Terry… He would wait for his brother to say, “We can’t all be Batman,” like he always did and then say “but you are…” And then he would sit back to watch the shock wash over his brother’s face as he tried to stutter out some sort of denial. But then Matt would explain everything – yeah, that was how he would do it.

End.


End file.
